Neverland Memories are not returnable
by Death Hime
Summary: UKISS/ OT8 UKISS&You/ ¿Sientes que tu vida no es satisfactoria en tierra? Neverland es una tierra en la que todo puede ser distinto, a cambio solo debes olvidarlo todo... Misterio y maravillosos seres que darían su vida por ti, ¿Estás dispuesta a ser salvada?
1. Rescate

**Autora:** Chizuru/Death Hime

**Boyband/Género:** U-KISS

**Parejas:** OT8 (UKISS&you)

**Personajes:** Integrantes actuales de U-KISS, OFC, OC's.

**Rating:** K+/PG (Cualquier cambio será debidamente anunciado)

**Tipo:** Hétero, RP, AU, AR, songfic, fantasy, romance, amistad, angst, H/C, WAFF, drama, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente los integrantes de UKISS no me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran cuán feliz sería) El uso de sus nombres e imagen no implica sus deseos o pensamientos~ Y no persigo lucro ni fama (puede que un poco de fama ewe) al publicar este relato.

**N/A:** Este fic ya había sido antes publicado, pero no completo, la idea es aquí mostrarlo en su totalidad~

~Enjoy it!

**Neverland ~Memories are not returnable~**

**Capitulo 1: "Rescate"**

La vida no tiene demasiado sentido, todo va y todo viene, lo que amas desaparece y lo que odias te persigue. Así ha sido para mí siempre, cada mañana al despertar me pregunto, ¿por qué sigo aquí?

Nadie me necesita y yo no los necesito, no hay amigos o personas especiales para mí, ni siquiera mi familia es capaz de llenar ese vacío. Sigo pensando en cuando moriré, cuando acabará esta existencia sin cambios.

Los ruidos a mi alrededor son molestos, voces, risas, gritos, motores, ruedas rozando el piso. Me coloco mis audífonos a todo volumen. Siento un pequeño murmullo al que no le hago caso y sigo mi camino.

Entonces lo siento. Un golpe en mi cadera, fuerte y certero. Rápido y frío me obliga a despegar mis pies del suelo, siento el viento rozarme con más fuerza, los auriculares vuelan de mi cabeza, caen, y unos metros más lejos caigo yo.

Me azoto con fuerza sobre el asfalto, mis ojos se cierran antes de sentir un nuevo golpe, primero mi columna, luego mi cabeza.

Escucho voces, hablan todas a la vez, "¡Cállense ya, estoy bien!" desearía gritarles, pero la voz no sale y entonces comienzo a sentir el dolor.

Cualquier movimiento es una tortura, por lo que prefiero mantenerme en mi estado petrificado, mis labios tiritan, intentando modular alguna palabra sin lograrlo.

- Por Dios, no lograran nada solo viéndola, llamen una ambulancia rápido.- Instruye una dulce voz masculina a mi lado.

- Ya hemos llamado, pero no se sabe nada.- Respondía alguien más.

Que divertido. Me gustaría poder reírme, hace solo unos minutos seguía deseando mi muerte y cuando consigo acercarme a ella alguien busca salvarme, "Déjame en paz", quisiera decir a aquel chico, pero no puedo.

- Si no vendrán la llevaremos nosotros, chicos vengan a ayudarme.- Dijo antes de que un par de brazos me tomaran y me llevaran a un desconocido destino.

- Ten cuidado no sabemos que lesiones pueda tener.- Instruía otra voz.

Aquellas primeras voces llenas de preocupación me llenaban de preguntas y gritos. Solo una susurraba para mí, parecía a pesar de toda la preocupación, más tranquilo que los otros.

- Todo estará bien, podrás salvarte, verás que si.- Susurraba con esperanzas.

"No me salves"

- ¿Sabes? Si te hubiera conocido en otra situación, tal vez te hubiera invitado a una cita.-

¿Ese chico se insinuaba a una moribunda? Quisiera darle un golpe. Mi interior se ríe un poco de ese gesto.

Siento los sonidos clásicos de un hospital, pero de pronto todo se pone negro, los sonidos se distorsionan y dejo de percibir lo que ocurre. ¿He muerto ya?

Las cosas se mantienen en un vacío por mucho más, parece una eternidad. ¿Con que esto es morir? Maldición, no es tan distinto a vivir. No hay otra opción, un infierno hubiera sido mejor.

- Despierta.- Dice una voz susurrante.

- Déjala dormir, ya sabes cuanto demoran en despertar a veces.- Le recriminaba alejándose otra.

- No quiero seguir esperando.- Respondía-. Abre los ojos.- Seguía pidiendo.

Tenía curiosidad de que estaba al otro lado de este muro que formaban mis parpados, con todas mis fuerzas traté de seguir aquella orden que se repetía y repetía "Abre los ojos"

- Wah!- El dueño de aquella susurrante voz, ahora vocifera sorprendido, alejando su rostro del mío, reacciono del mismo modo.

Es un chico, joven, guapo, de cabello oscuro y algo alborotado, ojos color chocolate y una expresión dulce, viste completamente de blanco. Al igual que yo, ahora que lo noto.

No puedo recordar por qué estoy aquí, todo a mi alrededor es desconocido. Blanco, puro, estoy recostada sobre algo suave y espumoso, pero a la vez muy firme. Me reconforta.

Pestañeo unas cuantas veces tratando de asimilar las cosas. No hay nada en mi mente. Me pregunto que es este lugar. ¿El cielo quizás?

- Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?- Me pregunta el chico, acercándose nuevamente, a medida que me levanto.

- ¿Sentirme? Ehhh… ¿Dónde… yo?- Digo confundida con mi mano en la cabeza.

- ¿Te duele?- Se acerca un poco más, colocando dos de sus dedos junto a los míos.

- No… solo…- Los aleja.

No sé exactamente que decir, estoy tan confundida. Tengo conocimientos y nociones, pero no recuerdos. Quiero correr y gritar, pero hay algo que me calma y me obliga a solo estar sentada aquí.

- ¡Kevin! ¡Ha despertado!- Grita el chico a alguien a mis espaldas, me giro para verle.

Es otro chico vestido completamente de blanco, su cabello es claro y desordenado, sus ojos son oscuros y dulces y su sonrisa me impresiona, es simplemente brillante.

Definitivamente estos seres solo pueden ser ángeles. Si es que los existe.

- Bienvenida, ¿cómo te sientes?- Dice acercándose alegremente.

¿Bienvenida? Con que es mi primera vez aquí. El chico se acerca y se arrodilla junto al otro que expectante me mira con una sonrisa en sus ojos y tensión en sus labios.

- ¿Ustedes…?- Susurré.

- Ah… Estás confundida aún, ¿no quieres descansar un poco más?- Propuso.

- No… Yo… Estoy bien…-

Ellos solo me miran mientras hablo, con esas permanentes expresiones de eterna alegría, no puedo decir nada de este lugar, además de que es un profundo blanco sin fin. Al parecer el resto de mis días, la eternidad la pasaré junto a este par de inusuales y preciosos seres que me han dejado sin habla.

_Dda-dda-dda-ddaraomyeon_

_alge dwae yaksok_

_Bo-bo-bo-boyeojulge_

_hwansanggateun donghwa sok (come here girl)_


	2. Un nuevo mundo

**Capitulo 2: "Un Nuevo Mundo"**

Mis ojos se abren otra vez, no recuerdo en que momento volví a dormirme. Estoy tan confundida, todo lo que siento es un agradable canto a lo lejos y unos dedos moviéndose en mi cabello.

Muevo mis ojos de un lado a otro para encontrar a mis acompañantes, durante mi sueño las cosas no han cambiado aquí. Aquel dormir, pareció una eternidad, fue relajante y reponedor, como adquirir una nueva vida con solo cerrar mis ojos. Quisiera saber por cuanto tiempo estuve dormida.

¡Oh! ¡Estás despierta otra vez! ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- Pregunta el ángel sonriente, deteniendo su canto.

Estoy bien.- Pronuncio suavemente.

No hay dolores, no hay molestias, al parecer todo está perfecto en mí, estoy bien. Tengo una tremenda curiosidad de este lugar y esta existencia.

Los movimientos en mi cabello del otro ángel se detienen también, se coloca frente a mí, mientras intento sentarme. Miro a mi alrededor, encontrándome con ellos, y con tres chicos más, todos visten de blanco, los tres extremadamente guapos, diferentes entre si, pero con una belleza que no logro comparar a nada.

¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?- Pregunto al chico frente a mi, es quien más confianza me inspira, tal vez porque fue el primero en recibirme.

¿Tiempo? El tiempo aquí no corre, no hay que preocuparse de cosas como el paso de los años.- Respondió alegre.

No hay que preocuparse del paso de los años, ¿por qué tengo consciencia del tiempo si no tengo recuerdos de un pasado? No comprendo nada de lo que veo, necesito que alguien me explique.

Uno de los chicos que no había visto antes, de cabello desordenado y ojos finos sonríe al verme, mientras lleva a la comisura de sus labios su dedo índice. Me pregunto que significa ese gesto.

Está de más afirmar que sus rasgos son completamente perfectos, su sonrisa es una curva delicada, preciosa, y sus ojos son rasgados y finos, oscuros bajo un sutil flequillo castaño.

Por instinto mis ojos regresan al frente, tras mi acompañante veo acercarse un chico más, alto, de piel clara y ojos penetrantes y oscuros, labios rosados y perfectamente dibujados en su rostro, su cabello, castaño oscuro, caía liso con algunas ondas sobre su rostro, cubriendo parte de este.

Él era definitivamente el más bello de todos, con aquel misterio, ese rostro perfecto y esos delineados labios que solo quisiera besar. Siento como mi corazón se agita un poco mientras más cerca está.

¿Qué cosas estoy pensando? Es a penas la primera vez que lo veo.

Se detiene detrás del dulce chico arrodillado frente a mi y me saluda con una sonrisa que todo lo que hace es derretirme, la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en este lugar, la más bella de todas.

Hmp!- Escucho al chico con el dedo junto a su labio. Continua viéndome fijo con su también especial sonrisa.

¡Ah! Al parecer hay mucha gente aquí, creo que es hora de que nos presentemos.- Dijo el ángel de dulce voz-. Yo soy Kevin.- Se presentó sonriendo.

¡Yo soy DongHo!- Dijo el de expresión dulce, arrodillado frente a mi-. Espero no te moleste que haya jugado con tu pelo, es que está muy lindo y largo y quise trenzarlo.- Se acercó un poco y puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza-. ¡Ya está! Liso otra vez.-

Con que mi cabello es largo y bello, ¿Qué?, ni siquiera recuerdo mi apariencia. Un minuto, ¿con solo tocar mi cabeza mi cabello se alisó de la nada?, ¿estos chicos tienen poderes? ¿Ángeles con poderes?

Mi nombre es Hoon, bienvenida.- Me saludó un chico de mirada cálida a mi derecha.

Eli, es un gusto.- Dijo otro junto a él.

Soy AJ.- Saludó el chico del gesto extraño, quitando momentáneamente el dedo de sus labios.

Y yo soy Kiseop, bienvenida.- Dijo el más guapo de todos.

Kiseop. Con que ese es el nombre del ser más bello en este lugar, su sonrisa se hizo algo más amplia al saludarme, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, siento como los latidos de mi corazón solo suben y suben su intensidad, ¿es posible sentir algo así de tan solo ver a alguien? No sé exactamente que es lo que siento, solo sé que mis ojos no pueden despegarse de los suyos y que mis mejillas comienzan a entibiarse.

¿Puedes recordar tu nombre?- Dijo Kevin, desviando mi atención.

Yo soy…-

¿Qué? ¿Cómo me llamo? No está en mi mente, veamos… No es posible que no recuerde mi propio nombre… Nada… No puedo hallar respuesta…

Oh, ya veo, luego resolveremos eso. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?- Continuó, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

Preguntas, quiero saber exactamente donde estoy, que es este lugar, que son ellos, por qué están junto a mi, hay tantas cosas que quisiera saber, pero no sé exactamente como preguntarlo y saberlo todo a la vez. ¿Es acaso esto el cielo? ¿Son ángeles? ¿Estaré aquí para siempre?

Esto no es el cielo, pero es parte del camino.- Dijo como si nuevamente conociera mis pensamientos-. El tiempo que estés aquí no depende ni de ti ni de nosotros, que por cierto no todos somos ángeles, pero si todos somos tus… protectores, por así decirlo.- Respondió a gran parte de mis dudas sin que yo pronunciara una sola palabra.

Me asusta un poco.

No tienes que temer, estamos para cuidarte, nunca te haríamos daño.- Dijo Kiseop.

Sus palabras eran dulces y me llenaban de confianza, pero el hecho de que supiera exactamente lo que pasa por mi mente seguía intimidándome.

¿Qué es este lugar?

Esto es Neverland.- Pronunció DongHo.

_Neomani hamkke kajullae_

_Meolji anheun fantasy_

_Sangsangi kadeukhan i sesange_

_Kkeucheun eobseo never end_

_yeogin NEVERLAND_


	3. Bienvenida

**Capitulo 3: "Bienvenida"**

Neverland, rodeada de seres preciosos que dicen ser mis protectores, algunos de ellos ángeles, quienes estarán a mi lado durante el tiempo que deba estar aquí, en esta tierra que es parte del camino al cielo.

Intento ponerme de pie, me siento algo débil aún, desearía que alguno de ellos, además de solo mirarme se dignara a ofrecerme su mano y ayudarme, solo sostenerme, sé que si logro ponerme de pie, podré continuar.

Una mano aparece frente a mi, alzo mi vista para encontrarme con los ojos de su dueño, Eli, su mirada es profunda, y su sonrisa suave y me inspira un dejo de tristeza. En silencio acepto su ayuda.

El contacto con su piel es tibio, delicado y agradable, suave.

He logrado ponerme en pie.

Él también lo ha sabido, mis pensamientos, ¿Todos pueden verlos?, ¿por qué responden a mis preguntas antes de que yo las haga? ¿Por qué ha hecho él lo que necesitaba antes de que lo pidiera? ¿Pueden saberlo todo?

No todo.- Respondió inesperadamente AJ.

¡¿Qué?!- Dije asustada.

Primero que nada, soy él único capaz de leer tu mente.- Dijo con una risa divertida y algo arrogante.

¿Leer mi mente? Entonces todo lo que he pensado, él lo ha sabido. Aquel extraño gesto, que por cierto ha dejado, ¿tiene relación con su poder?

Más que un poder, prefiero que lo llames una habilidad, y bueno, a través de este gesto.- Recreó su seña-. Puedo transmitir lo que leo o lo que yo mismo pienso a quien yo desee.-

Entonces además de ver mis pensamientos ha estado mostrándoselos a todos aquí. Eso me asusta un poco y más que eso me avergüenza… Digo, ¿todos ellos saben lo que pienso?, ¿todo lo que he pensado hasta este punto?, ¿Lo que pienso de ellos?

Comienzo a sonrojarme, lo siento, ¿Kiseop sabe lo que he pensado de él?

Tranquila, no lo sabe. Solo yo he visto aquello, será un secreto si así lo quieres.- Explicó.

Si, por favor.- Pedí.

No hay problema, solo he permitido que vea tus pensamientos el indicado para cada uno de ellos, por esta vez.-

¿Por esta vez?-

Dentro de ti hay muchas dudas y si no puedes sacarlas, me encargaré de que el indicado te dé respuesta.-

Gracias.- Susurré tratando de ser amable, aún me asustaba un poco el que supiera todo lo que por mi mente pasa.

Bueno, además de conocer tus pensamientos y transmitirlos, puedo… intensificarlos, en cierto modo, llevarlos a tal punto, que pueden corromper tu mente, llevarte a la locura e incluso matarte.- Sonrió de costado, como si eso lo hiciera sentir orgulloso.

Esas palabras eran innecesarias y todo lo que lograron fue solo asustarme más, en especial junto a esa sonrisa, ¿acaso si lo quería podía solo acabar conmigo desde mi mente? ¿Solo por un capricho podría matarme? Debía ser cautelosa con lo que por mi mente pasara, ya no sería libre de pensar, todo lo sabría él.

No te haré daño, quiero protegerte.- Susurró algo culpable de sus advertencias anteriores.

Todos queremos protegerte.- Dijo Hoon.

¿No te gustaría conocer el lugar?- Invitó Kiseop.

¡Yo te guiaré!- Saltó DongHo.

¿Conocer? Pero si todo es un blanco profundo, ¿Qué hay para conocer? No veo nada más allá de ellos.

Nunca pienses que todo lo que existe es lo que tus ojos te muestran.- Susurró AJ.

Entonces DongHo puso su mano frente a mis ojos por unos segundos, al quitarla se desprendió y mejor dicho se dibujó lentamente para mí un colorido y vivo bosque, lleno de vegetación y animales. Era inmenso, infinito.

Ven conmigo.- Tomó de mi mano y me obligó a correr.

El piso bajo mis pies de pronto desapareció. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza por temor al vacío, presioné con mayor fuerza la mano de mi acompañante. Él solo reía y disfrutaba de la caída, que al parecer no tenía fin.

No tengas miedo, abre tus ojos.-

Obedecí, a mi alrededor las cosas se movían lentamente, era bellísimo, podía apreciar cada detalle de este lugar maravilloso. De la espalda de DongHo habían surgido unas enormes alas blancas, es un ángel. Tomó de mi brazo ayudándome a ponerme sobre él.

_Choeum nunddeumyeon,_

_mideul su eobtdae_

_gwaenchanha_

_na yeope isseulge,_

_keu nugudi jansori hal iri eobtdae_

_yeah_

_yeah, keunyang da nae_

_meotdaero hae_

Seguimos descendiendo unos cuantos minutos más, en silencio, solo disfrutaba del paisaje que se desplegaba, aves de todos colores volando junto a nosotros, insectos posándose en mis dedos y volando otra vez, otros subiendo en las montañas, insectos del mismo tamaño que podríamos nosotros tener, o incluso más grandes.

Llegamos a centímetros del suelo, nuestros pies suavemente se posaron en la tierra mientras las alas desaparecían en el cielo, como diamantes y estrellas.

Disfruta del paseo. ¿Tienes hambre?-

Asentí. No había comido nada. Nos acercamos a un árbol, que ofreció una de sus ramas con frutos azulosos, tomando uno de ellos, DongHo susurró "Gracias" y la rama regresó a su lugar.

Recibí el fruto con algo de desconfianza, azuloso, era más pequeño que mi puño y olía bien, pero no me sentía segura de comerlo. DongHo insistió con su mirada, lo mordí y sentí el dulce sabor en toda mi boca, era delicioso, jugoso y parecía crecer tres veces su tamaño al comerlo. En solo unos segundos lo había acabado, pero me sentía del todo llena.

Delicioso.-

Todo aquí lo es.-

El primer bosque. Era un lugar agradable, hermoso y sobre todo enorme. Al empezar, no pensé que acabaríamos de recorrerlo hoy, pero como DongHo dijo, aquí el tiempo no corre, tenemos todo de nuestro lado para seguir eternamente recorriéndolo.

Habíamos acabado la primera parte, estoy segura de que fue demasiado, ¿que tan enorme puede ser Neverland? Tanto como yo lo desee, fue la respuesta que DongHo me dio al yo preguntárselo.

En este rato juntos nos habíamos hecho muy cercanos, era como un hermano, siempre a mi lado, cuidando de mi, divertido, muy dulce y amistoso.

A pesar de no correr el tiempo la noche caía. Luces transparentes y de colores aparecían en cada esquina y sentí como un par de ojos me seguía. Me sentía observada hace algún rato ya.

¿No era que el tiempo no corría?-

Eso no quiere decir que no tengamos noche, pero hay veces en que las noches pueden durar tanto como los días y los días tanto como una noche, puedes pasarlas por completo en vela o dormir cuanto quieras, aunque en realidad no lo necesitas.-

Había escuchado claramente su explicación y me interesaba conocer Neverland por la noche, pero lamentablemente esos ojos sobre mi seguían asustándome, no sabía que podría ocurrir y por mi propia seguridad quise regresar.

Nada te pasará mientras esté a tu lado, solo tienes que confiar.- Dijo como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

¿Leer pensamientos? Ese chico, AJ. ¿Acaso estaba aquí? ¿Nos había seguido? Me preocupaba su presencia, no lo sentía como un protector, en sus ojos no veía lo que en los demás, lo que veía en los ojos de DongHo… O en los de Kiseop… Los ojos de AJ, eran muy diferentes…

Miré a un lado y a otro para encontrarlos, en la oscuridad era mucho más complicado… Debo ser cautelosa con lo que mi mente dice, aunque él diga que no me hará daño, no me inspira confianza.

¿Podemos ir a casa?- Pregunté y al instante recordé que tal vez no hay tal casa-. ¿Dónde está mi casa?-

¡Oh! ¡No te lo había dicho! ¡Vivirás con nosotros!- Me ayudó a subir en su espalda, mientras nuevas alas aparecían.

¿Ustedes? ¿AJ también?- Dije recordando el temor que me provocaba.

No, solo nosotros los ángeles. Tus ángeles.-

¿Mis ángeles?-

Pues yo, Kevin y Kiseop.-

Kiseop también era un ángel, no evité sonreír, viviría junto a él y junto a mi nuevo hermano DongHo, además del ángel de bella sonrisa y dulce voz Kevin. Mi vida aquí podía ser perfecta. Pero estaba AJ, ¿Qué era ese tipo?, ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?, más tarde seguro lo sabré.


End file.
